Atracción
by DespairCrow
Summary: No eran la pareja perfecta y tenían diferencias, pero aún así se atraían, por alguna razón lo hacían y eso no iba a cambiar. KuroKen. Mal summary.


Es el primer fanfic que subo aquí, así que no sean muy crueles, por favor (?). Ok no, en realidad ya había publicado otra historia hace varios años, pero la borré y decidí iniciar desde cero. Y eso (?).

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi –a quien le agradezco por crear a semejantes idiotas-, yo solo uso a sus personajes para plasmar mis fantasías locas en forma de texto.

* * *

Miró discretamente al chico sentado en el suelo, quien estaba recargando su espalda en la cama mientras veía algún partido de voleibol en la TV. El estaba sentado a su lado, a una distancia prudente, comenzando a observarlo con menos discreción y mayor esmero.

Inspeccionó su figura descaradamente, ni le importó que aquel joven pudiera darse cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba, ni tampoco le dio importancia al hecho de que parecía un loco al quedarse viéndolo con tal concentración.

Repasó la forma de su rostro, el cual, si no fuera por esa 'asquerosa' sonrisa que casi siempre estaba presente en su boca, se vería mucho más maduro. Decía asquerosa porque le atraía, y nada atrae a Kozume Kenma. O eso creía.

O eso quería creer.

Dejó escapar un suspiro casi inaudible y retomó el trabajo de analizar aquella cara. Sus ojos eran afilados, sobre todo por esos orbes rasgados y de color oscuro con los que contaba. Aquel tipo de mirada le daba un aire felino, algo gracioso, tomando en cuenta que gracias al nombre de su escuela su equipo deportivo era conocido como 'los gatos'.

Elevó un poco la mirada, concentrándose, ahora, en su cabello. Era color azabache y era un completo desastre. Un desastre que le quedaba demasiado bien.

Recordó que una vez, cuando eran niños, le había preguntado como hacía para llevar el cabello de aquella forma tan curiosa. El otro simplemente río divertido, cosa que extrañó a Kenma.

─ _Así despierto por las mañanas.- le respondió, con más emoción de la necesaria._ _Peinarne es un fastidio y, como muchísimas veces me han dicho que me sienta bien, decidí llevarlo así a diario. Decisión inteligente, ¿no crees?_

 _Ante esa respuesta sólo pudo mirarlo con incredulidad. Le pareció tonta la respuesta, y más tonta aún le pareció al imaginar en qué extraña posición dormía su amigo para quedar con semejante cabello._

Negó con la cabeza. Aún seguía pensando que era algo estúpida la razón de su característico peinado pero, como ya había dicho -obviamente, sólo para el mismo-, le quedaba bien, mejor dicho, era perfecto para él.

Después de darle varias vueltas a sus pensamientos anteriores, le dolió admitir que, después de todo, si le atraía. Todo de él le parecía interesante: su mirada, su sonrisa, su cabello.

Simplemente él, Kuroo Tetsurou, era lo suficientemente llamativo para Kenma, y eso era todo un logro.

El era del tipo de persona que se aburría con facilidad, por lo tanto, algo podía parecerle increíblemente interesante y unos momentos después darle igual.

Pero con Kuroo era diferente.

Al principio, cuando eran tan sólo unos niños, más que parecerle interesante, para el era un completo y total fastidio. Era como una roca en su zapato: molesto, muy molesto.

Era su manzana de la discordia.

Kenma sólo deseaba estar tranquilo, quizá pasándose el día jugando con alguna de sus consolas de videojuegos, o simplemente perdería el tiempo con la computadora, pero no, claro que no. Todos los días, a la misma hora, tenía que llegar Kuroo, aquel vecino ruidoso y molesto que insistía con hacerlo salir para jugar al dichoso 'voleibol'.

Siguió divagando en sus recuerdos, perdiéndose cada vez más en ellos. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que Kuroo finalmente había notado que lo estaba observando, además de que éste había comenzando a sostenerle la mirada con ojos intensos, devolviéndolo finalmente a la realidad.

─Uhm... Lo siento, Kuro.- le dijo el rubio, algo incómodo por ser descubierto.

─¿Se podría saber en qué pensabas? Parecía que estuvieras hipnotizado, de verdad.- dijo el más alto, mirando al contrario con curiosidad.

─Nada... Supongo.- y con esta vaga respuesta Kenma dio por finalizada la conversación.

No era novedad que el teñido intentara evadir la charla, después de todo siempre que algo lo incomodaba eso hacía, evitarlo.

Rió internamente. Kenma era así.

Su personalidad, reservada y discreta, era lo que lo caracterizaban. Además, claro, de que siempre tenía algún aparato electrónico en las manos.

No le gustaba resaltar, cosa en la que era especialmente bueno. Su presencia era naturalmente débil, por lo que el no hacerse notar era algo sencillo para él.

Su cabello negro era uno de los factores que le atribuían ese don natural para mantenerse oculto entre la multitud, sin embargo, un tiempo después de haber entrado a la escuela superior, lo tiñó de rubio, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno. Especialmente a él.

Jamás en su vida se le habría pasado por la mente la idea de que Kenma realizara un cambio tan radical como aquel, pero tenía que admitir que aquel color de cabello le quedaba bien. Y le empezó a sentar mucho mejor cuando parte de su melena oscura volvía a hacerse presente desde la raíz, logrando que su cabellera se asemejara a un pudín.

Otra cosa que caracteriza a Kenma era lo increíblemente observador que era. Tenía un ojo analítico, cosa que era una ventaja a la hora de comprender estrategias de sus rivales en los encuentros de voleibol. No obstante, sabía que dicha habilidad no fue desarrollada específicamente para el deporte.

Su amigo de la infancia siempre había sido muy observador. Solía mirar a sus compañeros de clase con detenimiento, y esto lo hacía para poder tratar con ellos cuando fuera necesario, así como para saber lo que debía o no hacer para no resaltar demasiado.

Era un poco extraño, pero sabía que Kenma lo hacía para mantenerse a raya y no involucrarse demasiado y eso estaba bien.

─Kuro...- comenzó a decir Kenma- No te me quedes viendo así.

─Me disculparía, pero no lo haré.- el semi-rubio lo miró con indignación y se le escapó una risita -¿Qué? Tú también te me quedaste viendo y no dije nada.

─Ugh...Eso no cuenta.

─Claro que cuenta.- le respondió mientras se formaba aquella sonrisa característica de él.- Vamos, Kenma, estabas embobado.

Kuroo recibió un almohadazo por ese comentario, pero no se arrepintió, sobretodo porque disfrutó la cara que había puesto Kenma después de aquella aclaración: sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero color rojizo, algo que era bastante raro de ver y resultaba encantador, además, su rostro, que casi siempre permanecía con una expresión neutra, tenía una mueca de entre sorpresa y vergüenza. Era algo digno de verse y, quien sabe, tal vez podría presumirlo cuando viera a sus amigos.

─Eres un...- empezó a hablar el menor, pero se quedó en silencio y abrazó una almohada, como queriendo recobrar la cordura.

El azabache lo miró enternecido. Quizá Kenma no era tan expresivo y tal vez era alguien difícil de tratar por su evasiva forma de ser, pero sin duda alguna éstas eran algunas de las razones por las que sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él.

Ambos chicos se miraron, perdiéndose en la mirada contraria. Sí, eran diferentes, también sus personalidades contrastaban y no podían decir que eran tal para cual, pero aún así estaban bien juntos, y eran felices.

Uno era llamativo, el otro trataba de no serlo. No congeniaban en varias cosas, pero de algo estaban seguros: se atraían, de alguna forma lo hacían, ambos sabían que el sentimiento era mutuo, y eso era suficiente para ellos.

* * *

Final basura para una historia basura de los gatos basura(?). En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Quizá empiece a subir más one-shot o drabbles, repito, quizá. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, recalco, CONSTRUCTIVAS.

Como sea, gracias por leer~.


End file.
